


How Do I Feel?

by LaraBaker101



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Hurt, Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tag to how Callen and Kensi were feeling at the end of this AMAZING two-part episode! Please let me know what you think, although I warn you it's my first attempt at a sad sort of fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was thinking about how the emotions of the team members were running wild in these two episodes. I thought I would do a little tag to this episode. The characters that were most effected were Callen and Kensi, so that's why I decided to make this a Callensie tag. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the ideas that created these brilliant episodes. I'm just borrowing the characters to pass the time while I wait for season 4!

She had been upset when she saw her friend shot right next to her, only mere inches away. She had been upset when said friend had been in hospital and the scales could tip in either direction. She had been on the brink of tears and guilt when her friend had died while she was sitting on a plastic chair in the hospital waiting room, but she had been most upset when the end of the day drew near.

  **xxxxx**

He had been upset by Mike Renko’s death and saw what it did to the woman he loved, Kensi. He had kind of stood up to Hetty, just to stop the tears from falling from Kensi’s eyes. If she had started crying, he wouldn’t know what he would’ve done. He had been devistated when he had heard Hunter’s scared voice and seen her sad face. He couldn’t stop the image from replaying in his mind as he saw the car blow up n front of him over and over again.

He had had an outburst of utter rage when he had spoken to Assistant Director Granger and had nearly lost control. He couldn’t believe what Granger had asked him to do. He had completely lost all respect for the man.

He couldn’t stand the smug grin that The Chameleon had given him when Assistant Director Granger had asked for his help. The way The Chameleon waltzed past Callen with briefcase in hand just made his blood boil.

Finally, the cherry on top of the cake had been when they were making the exchange. He couldn’t stop thinking about the people who had died at the hands of this sadistic pshycopath and that he was just going to leave and never be found again.

He thought about Renko. Seeing how upset Kensi had been when her friend had died had really boken his heart. He thought about Hunter. He couldn’t forget the scared look in her eyes as she went up in flames.

This needed to end and it needed to end right now.

  **xxxxx**

Kensi forgot a little bit about the day that had passed as she saw Callen shoot The Chameleon. She ran over to the man and felt for a pulse… but he was already gone.

Kensi couldn’t stop the tears that fell from her eyes after the long, stressful day she had had. But seeing her team leader, her friend… and the man she had slowly fallen in love with being taken away, well that was just the cherry on top of the cake.

Sitting in the bullpen of the Office of Special Projects division in Los Angeles, California, after everyone one had gone home, Kensi Blye asked herself, **_How do I feel?_**

Kensi sat for a while as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She hesitatnly answered out loud, “I feel like my heart has been ripped out and torn into pieces. But I’m sure I’m not the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little sad I know, but this whole two-part episode was sad. My first attempt at a hurt/comfort fic. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
